


Home

by KFawkes



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect 2, POV Garrus Vakarian, Pre-Suicide Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: Hi guys! This is my day 3 contribution to VorchaGirl and CactuarKitty's tumblr MER week! I've posted it there, but I'm uploading them each night here as well.A little information about this, it's a little bit on the sexy side, but it's still pretty SFW! Its pre- suicide mission as well in Garrus' PoV. Hope you enjoy!





	Home

Laying in that room with her, staring at the stars that night was easy. Right. Perfect. Home. He could get used to this. He could get used to them. They were together. Finally. After every damn thing they went through to get here, it was time for them. Garrus was scared. Nervous. Terrified even. Having spent so much time wishing he could be with her, he never actually imagined he would. But he knew this would be his last chance. If he didn’t act, he may never know what could happen…

Looking to the pale beauty that lay beside him, he was glad he did. There she was… Hair spread around her face like rose petals. Her cheeks flush with elation. Sliding his eyes to hers, then to those full coral lips he had flashes of their tryst. Moving his eyes down to her collarbones and those shoulders with a smile. She was wrapped elegantly in a sheet, her speckled bare arms and legs poking from beneath revealing a ivory hip. He pulled her tightly into a kiss feeling her soft skin press against him again. And for a moment he still couldn’t believe this was real. That they were real… Sliding a taloned hand through her hair he tucked a stray hair behind an ear. Looking behind her he read the time, it was 12:36 am. 

“You know… I think I’ve loved you for awhile now.” Her voice was light, and almost too quick- after she finished, regret filled her. Feeling the nervousness slip up her chest, forming a tight ball in her throat. Here she was, acting like a stupid emotional human… They had only just slept together, and she was already confessing her love to him. When he didn’t reply she buried her face in the pillow in embarrassment. 

“Jane… Don’t. Come back to me.” He said sliding closer as she peeked her eyes out at him. Pulling her face to his, he kissed her again. This time softer. He didn’t know what to say yet, but he needed her to know he felt the same way. “If you want the truth…” He stopped, allowing himself to think about the mission ahead. They were already on their one way trip for the Omega 4 relay. It was time for the suicide mission to commence… Time for goodbyes. Time to die. 

Oh, what the hell. 

“Shepard… The truth is I’ve- I’m so used to things going wrong. Everything at C-Sec, Sidonis and my squad… Losing you. I just want one thing to go right. Just one thing. The truth, Jane…” He swallowed running a hand through her hair again, gazing with admiration, taken… completely in love with her. “-is that I’ve… I’ve loved you from the very beginning.” 

Thinking to the first time he saw her in the Citadel Tower. To that feeling he got deep in his stomach… As stupid as it sounded to say, he really meant it. Turians didn’t express love the same way as humans. They showed love through touch and other forms of affection. But he knew what those words meant. Not only that but he felt them. Thinking back he realized there had always been something about her. She was special, even then he knew it. Maybe he didn’t know what that feeling deep in his gut had meant, but being with her now… Seeing her lay besides him, watching those viridian eyes light up as her lips slid into her wide smile. He knew what it meant now. Seeing her before him, bare and vulnerable he knew; She had chosen him. Of all the people clamoring for her affection, it was him that she wanted to be with. It was him that she was in love with. 

Kissing her again, he knew he was exactly where he should be. Feeling her flesh pressed warm against him, he knew it was real. They were real. This was real. They may not make it back through that relay. They may not even make it through in one piece. They may never get a chance to see this through. To see where this late night confession of love may lead them… But it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered but this moment. For once, something in his life was going right. Breathing a cool breath of lavender as he held her, he felt right. Perfect. 

Home.


End file.
